Denny
by Gwynwidlen
Summary: Dean & Benny spend the night together. Sam watches. M. daddy!kink & voyeurism. PLEASE DO NOT FOLLOW STORY.


**Denny**

**by Gwynwidlen**

**Summary: Dean & Benny spend the night together. Sam watches. M. Daddy!kink.**

**Rated: M**

**A/N: DO NOT FOLLOW. PLEASE. Follow me instead to be up to date with when I post a new story which can be anywhere from an hour from now or 6 months. Enjoy & please review!**

* * *

"You got stuff to talk about." Benny said.

"Nah, we'll talk later, let's go back to the room." Dean said. The ride was silent. Sam was livid. He looked at Dean and Benny, trying to decipher what the looks shared between the two meant. Once back at the motel, Sam left to take a shower.

"Are you OK, sugar?" Benny asked, placing his hat on one of the two queen size beds. Dean sat down on the edge of the blue comforter.

"I guess. Betrayal isn't a new theme for us." he sighed. Benny sat down next to him, pulling the Winchester into his arms.

"It's OK, darlin'" he said. Dean clutched the vampire's shirt tightly. "Hey, I love you." He nuzzled the younger man affectionately. Dean tilted his head and kissed Benny. Soft at first, then turned more forceful. He kissed the man hungrily. Benny calmly laid the Winchester out on the bed.

He broke the kiss, Dean whimpered, begging for closeness.

"At least we get to do this on a bed this time." he chuckled, running a hand up Dean's shirt.

"Kiss me." Dean begged.

"Hold on baby, let's just take these off, OK?" Benny stripped Dean down to his boxers.

"You too." Dean whined. Benny stood and stripped down, dropping his clothes on the floor. The vampire rejoined his lover on the bed, finally giving in to Dean's need.

"So," he said between kisses. "eager...are...we?"

"I want you to fuck me, Daddy."

"I will baby, trust me."

* * *

When Sam opened the bathroom door, he found Benny on top of Dean, pounding in to him while Dean screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You like that baby boy?" Benny groaned.

"Fuck! Daddy, fuck me!" Dean moaned, clawing at Benny's back. An uneasy sensation passed over Sam. He closed the bathroom door a bit, but continued to watch.

"I love fucking you sugar. You're always so good for me."

"Ah! Daddy!" Sam felt his stomach do a flip. It was weird for Dean to calling a guy "Daddy" while they screwed.

"Are you gonna come for me baby?"

"Yes, daddy, yes. I'm gonna come!" Dean's breath was ragged. His breath started to hitch as he clung to Benny.

"Come for me darlin'" Benny urged in a low tone.

"Daddy!" Dean screamed as he came, collapsing on the motel bed beneath him. Benny pulled out, jacking himself until he came on Dean's chest.

"Such a good boy," Benny murmured, stroking Dean's cheek with his thumb. "Did you enjoy the show Sam?" Benny stared at the bathroom door.

Sam froze. His heart pounded, blood racing icy in his veins.

"C'mon out." he demanded in a smooth voice.

Sam guiltily stepped out of the bathroom, standing to face the vampire. Dean was sleepy, curling into his lover's arms. Benny made him comfortable, pulling the blanket over both of them.

"You knew?" Sam asked. "How?"

"When you've been in Purgatory as long as I have been," Benny started. His calmness unnerved Sam. "you learn to pick up on the slightest sounds. A simple door click doesn't faze me." he explained, all the while stroking Dean's hair and staring at the man in his arms.

"Oh... I didn't mean to spy. Why...why does he call you 'Daddy'?"

"He's my baby. I adore him and I like hearing him scream it." Benny replied. Dean moaned quietly in his sleep.

"Wow," Sam said. "I don't mind..You know...I am glad you adore my brother."

"I would never hurt him." Benny said sharply, meeting Sam's eyes.

"That's good. Well, I am going to bed. Good night." Sam said crawling on his bed. He flicked off the light. "And, if you two wanna...fuck again.. wait until I leave."

Through the darkness, Sam could hear a faint chuckle.

* * *

**Fin.**

**My first Denny fic so please review. If you liked this Supernatural story, check out my other SPN stories on my page. **

**Join the Munchkin Army at .com for updates on fics and to ask me questions.**


End file.
